


Life is good

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: On her 60th birthday, Hunith contemplates life





	Life is good

Hunith leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself. It was her 60th birthday and the kids had put together a nice party for her in the garden of the house. When the little house she had called home for most of her life needed more repairs than it was worth, Merlin and Arthur insisted she moved in with them. They had managed to make her feel at home here, too, having her own little apartment in one of the wings of the manor. 

Everybody had come together, all of their friends, Arthur’s sister and her husband, even Arthur’s ex-wife and her new husband were there and Hunith loved every minute of the party.

Equipped with a fresh tea, she watched the children play under the tree. The twins and the little boy were Leon’s, Hunith knew that and the dark-haired teenage girl must be Morgana’s. 

That was the only thing she was missing in her life: Grandchildren. She knew chances had been slim. Merlin had never been very interested in girls and after that disaster with Freya, he had never dated a woman again. It was a bit sad, Hunith knew she would have been a good granny, teaching the kids how to bake and make little clothes for them and take them to the woods to learn about herbs and mushrooms, hosted tea parties for girls and their dolls and taken the boys to footie practice. Alas, it wasn’t to be. 

But then she looked up as Merlin was about to bring her presents over for her to unwrap and caught Arthur looking at him. They had been together for almost twenty years now and were still as much in love as on the first day. She smiled. Merlin was happy, life was good.


End file.
